


Secrets

by Stormtium



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cutting, Depression, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, LMAO, M/M, No Smut, Self Harm, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, all the chapters are unedited btw, but it may get steamy ???????????, but jeremy's pining too, but never remOVED, combined ?????, gay is life, i am not sure, idek if i said that before, im warning you this is weird, jeremy doesnt know, jeremy's anxiety is worse, michael is a literal angel, michael's pining, much fluff, one big pining session, post squip, slooooooooooooooooow buuurn, the squip is back ono, this is a weird au, this is dark my dudes, very gay, werewolf!michael, whoops these will get updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormtium/pseuds/Stormtium
Summary: No matter how much Mountain Dew Red Jeremy drinks, the Squip always returns; much to Jeremy's displeasure. But along with the Squip Squad, it will help Jeremy in uncovering Michael's secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at descriptions im sorrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
> lets just get to the point  
> this is trash :'^)  
> enjoy

"Finally summer huh?" Michael laughs, glancing over at Jeremy. They were doing the usual, playing games at 1 am in Michael's basement. Jeremy glanced up from the screen, his eyes moving to Michael's. "I know right! More time to do what we do best, fight zOMBIES!" His voice raised at the end, causing Michael to laugh and cheer. After a few minutes of breathless laughing, the two calmed down. Michael looked at the screen, their characters had died a while ago.

"Maybe we're not the best Jer~" Michael teased, dragging himself out of his bean-bag chair and over to the TV, turning it off along with the console. Jeremy watched as Michael did so, chuckles occasionally leaving his lips. Michael turned around, staring silently at Jeremy. "Uhhh... Mikey?" Jeremy asked, worry lining his voice. Suddenly a small smile grew on Michael's face, in the blink of an eye, he had tackled the smaller boy and wrapped him in a bear hug. "What- ahHH!" Jeremy yelped as Michael pounced onto him. Michael grinned in Jeremy's striped shirt, nuzzling into the latter.

Jeremy sighed, smiling silly in the now dark room. He was thankful it was, he didn't want Michael seeing his beet red face. Michael glanced up at Jeremy in the dark, just barely being able to see the details of the boy's face. Michael felt the heat radiating from Jeremy's face, causing a smirk to appear on Michael's lips. "You alright there Jer, your face is pretty hot up there~" He teased, "I-I... I uh.. I-I'm f-fine!" Jeremy's voice cracked throughout his attempted excuse. Michael rolled his eyes, still smirking. He nuzzled his face back into Jeremy’s chest, smiling slightly.

Michael soon fell asleep, leaving Jeremy in the dark gazing at the latter; or rather his outline. He heard the Squip laugh inside his head, jumping slightly at the sudden noise. _I-I-.. I'll get s-some Mountain Dew R-Red!_ Jeremy threatened, he could practically head the Squip rolling his eyes. _"You wouldn't dare wake up Michael"_ Keanu Reeves' voice growled. Jeremy sighed, knowing he was defeated already.

 _What d-do you even want a-anyways.._ Jeremy asks meekly, _"Oh Jeremy, so..clueless.."_ Squip laughed, the pity leaving his voice. _“That’s not for me to tell..”_ Jeremy looked up, seeing the glitching hologram of his Squip standing in front of him and Michael.

 _I hate you.. S-so much.._ Jeremy seethes, trying to stop his body from shaking. _“Sure, for now.”_ The Squip shot back, taking a step closer to the boys. Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut, _Please, at l-least let me s-sleep for a bit…_ He asks; making the Squip roll his eyes. _“You humans and sleep, whatever, go on.”_ Jeremy relaxes his eyelids, allowing himself to fall into a light sleep.

Jeremy woke up shivering, looking down and finding Michael gone. _What's going on..?_ Jeremy wonders, pulling himself out of the bean-bag chair and onto the floor. He quickly stood up, the floor colder than how he had woke up. "Michael!" He called out, walking over to the stairs leading upstairs and trudging up them. "Michael!!" He yelled louder, not finding the latter in the kitchen or the living room.

 _Wait... It's dark outside._ Jeremy glanced at the clock: 3 am. _"Michael isn't in the house."_ The Squip commented, _Wait, what?! Where is he?!_ Jeremy asks, his voice getting angrier. _"How would I know Jeremy, you were asleep and I was collecting information from the previous day._ " The Squip responds calmly. Jeremy sighs, knowing it was pointless to argue with the computer.

The Squip's holographic figure appears in front of Jeremy, it's face neutral. "Well did your probable future sensor-thingy let you see if this would happen?" Jeremy asks out-loud, knowing now that the house was empty. _"No, since you took the Mountain Dew Red, some of my features don't work."_ The boy sighs, "Of course it didn't..." He mutters to himself.

 _"Although Jeremiah, Michael could not have gone very far; checking the woods behind his house may reveal some answers."_ The Squip comments, making Jeremy's eyes light up. "Of course, the woods!" He yells, the Squip's eyes narrowing. _"Don't yell, people are sleeping."_ Jeremy rolls his eyes, "Whatever man," the latter replies, his voice softer. 

"How cold is it," Jeremy asks the Squip,  _"It is 35 Fahrenheit outside Jeremy, those clothes will be unsuitable for going outside."_ This earns a sigh from Jeremy. "Of course it is.." He says to himself, looking down at his baggy shirt and boxers.  _"Go back downstairs into the basement and grab Michael's sweatshirt, and put on the sweatpants in your bag."_ "Wait, Michael's sweatshirt is down there?" Jeremy asks, a worried look now on his face. 

 _"Along with everything he was wearing last night, I do not know why Jeremy; just go do it."_ The Squip commands, Jeremy just nods, practically racing down the stairs into the cold basement. He flips on the light, squinting at the sudden light. After a minute or so, he can open his eyes. He looks around, quickly locating a pile of Michael's clothes in the corner. He runs over to them, locating Michael's favorite sweatshirt at the bottom of the pile. 

Jeremy sadly gazes at it momentarily before throwing it on, walking over to his bag and grabbing his sweatpants from it; quickly slipping them on.  _"That's better, now put on your shoes; you are not walking around outside barefoot."_ Jeremy rolls his eyes, nodding as he slipped on his old converse; tying them in less than a minute. He walks back up the stairs, the Squip reappearing next to him. 

 _"Follow me,"_ It commands, walking over to the back door. The boy pads behind softly, moving in front of the Squip to open the door. The Squip walks out, Jeremy shortly after. The cold air hits the latter's face, making him shiver slightly; but he was glad he was in warmer clothes. The Squip walks towards the woods, Jeremy following obediently. They soon reached the eerie dark woods, a howl breaking the silence in the distance. 

 _Is it safe to go in?_ Jeremy asks now in his head, not wanting people to hear him.  _"I don't know Jeremy, all I know is this is where we may find answers."_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop heres another one  
> hope this isnt s h i t   
> enjoy my trash

 

Jeremy wandered around the woods, his phone flashlight breaking the dark with a beam of light. The Squip walked in front of him, glancing around every so often. Jeremy was following his flashlight's beam, seeing a small shine of light in the distance.  _ Wait, look.  _ Jeremy told the Squip, pointing to the glare.  _ "Go look Jeremy, but be careful."  _

Another howl broke the silence, making Jeremy shudder as he walks over object. He crouches over the object and fully shines the light on it: A broken pair of glasses. A thought crosses his mind,  _ are these Michael's?  _

_ "It is a possibility Jeremy, pick them up; but do not make ANY NOISE. Something is close."  _ The computer ordered, Jeremy nodded. He reached a shaky hand down to the glasses, slowly removing them from the wet grass. He wipes them off on his sweatpants, closing the glasses and placing them in his pocket.  _ "Good, now leave the woods."  _ The Squip tells the boy.

_ Wait, why?! What if there's more than just these glasses?  _ Jeremy asks,  _ "You need to leave, NOW."  _ The Squip practically shouts; making Jeremy wince as the loud voice filled his ears.  _ Fine okay okay, _ Jeremy replies; turning around and darting in the direction he came from. 

_ "I will explain later Jeremiah, but right now we need to focus on getting you out of danger."  _ The boy nods, now panting as he ran; trying to escape evil unknown to him. Finally he bursts from the trees, sweating and heaving as he fell to his knees. After a minute of recovering his breath, he pulls out his phone from the sweatshirt pocket, checking the time: 3:30 am. 

_ Damn, so that's why it took so long to get out of that hell hole.  _ The Squip re-materialized in front of the kneeling boy,  _ "Yes, now get inside Jeremy; you are still in danger."  _ The latter nods, slowly standing from the grass and walking inside, the computer following him. Once he's in, he shuts the door and locks it; sliding down the door and onto the floor. 

_ Now, what was so dangerous that it made me abandon what I went out there for?!  _ Jeremy asks, the Squip stared at him.  _ "A monster,"  _ Jeremy started laughing,  _ There's no such thing as monsters!  _ The Squip rolls it's eyes,  _ "Of course there is, that one was of animalistic nature."  _

Jeremy stands up, padding down the stairs; he could feel the supercomputer following him. He settled himself down in his bean-bag chair, glancing up at the Squip.  _ Now, fully explain.  _ He demands. 

The Squip sighs,  _ "That creature in particular, has the potential to harm and kill you. The animal creature was close, and the danger level was increasing dramatically. You  _ **_needed_ ** _ to leave Jeremy, otherwise you may be dead at this moment. Ask Rich if you want to know more, my database is slim ever since you took the Red."  _ It tells, disappearing afterwards. 

Jeremy sighs, pulling out his phone once more and pulling up his and Rich's conversation.

 

 **Striped Knight (3:39 am)**  yo dude wat animal like monsters live round here

 **Bestbi (3:40 am)** waddu need it 4

 **Striped Knight (3:40 am)** a thing 

 **Striped Knight (3:41 am)** call me n ill explain

 **Bestbi (3:42 am)** k

 

Not a minute later, Jeremy's phone rings. "Yo dude," Jeremy answers, "Hi man, so why do you need to know, thought you didn't believe in that stuff?" Jeremy paused. "Weeeeellll y'know I'm at Michael's right?" "Of course you are," Rich replies. "Well we feel asleep cuddling at 1 am" "AWWW" "Stoppp" Jeremy whined. 

"But like dude I fucking ship it" Jeremy chose to ignore this, "Anyyyways, when I woke up he was gone and the Squip told me to look in the woods so I did and the Squip told me to leave because an animal-like creature was near???? So like what creatures live around here?" 

Rich pauses to think for a moment, "Werewolves and shapeshifters." He answers. "That all?" Jeremy asks, "Yep. Can't specify anymore without more info dude, get me if ya do alright?" Rich asks. "Yeah, thanks man; byeee." Rich hangs up and Jeremy sets down his phone, the Squip reappearing. 

"Do you have anymore info?" Jeremy asks immediately, the Squip shakes his head.  _"That is all I have Jeremiah,"_ The boy sighs. "Alright, I'm gonna get some sleep then, all the doors locked?" He asked the computer,  _"Yes."_ It answers nonchalantly. Jeremy nods, cuddling into Michael's sweatshirt; the scent of his best friend comforting him. His eyes flutter shut and he pulls his legs onto the bean-bag chair; and he felt the Squip disappear into the back of his head as he fell asleep. 

 

Michael padded up to the back door, attempting to open it and failing."Fuck.." He grumbles, bending over and grabbing the key from under the mat. He eventually pulled it out and stood back up, trying and failing about 3 times to get it in the lock. Eventually he did, opening the door as quietly as possible in his current situation. Michael stepped inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. He blindly walked around until he found the staircase, placing his hands on either side of the wall as he walked down the stairs. 

Once he was safely down the stairs, he maneuvered himself over to his clothes he left in the corner, quickly putting them back on; he couldn't find his glasses or sweatshirt though. Michael fumbled around until he found his bean-bag chair, settling down into it and quickly falling asleep. 

 

Jeremy's eyes opened slowly, already making outlines of objects in the room.  _"Michael's back and in the bean-bag chair, set the broken glasses next to him and ask him if it's his when he wakes up."_ The Squip immediately tells Jeremy, lowering his voice to not startle the boy.  _Wha- Alright._ Jeremy complies, sitting up and stretching his arms. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the broken glasses, shifting slightly forward to set them next to Michael and his bean-bag. 

Jeremy settles back down into the chair, staring into the darkness as he waits for his best friend to wake up. Eventually he did, Michael groaned and sighed; making Jeremy turn to look at him. After a minute or so, he sits up and looks at Jeremy, then the broken glasses next to him. 

"Hey uh Michael, are these yours?" Jeremy asks softly, Michael nods. "Yeah, but why are they broken?" He asks in return, "I found them in the woods." Jeremy replied. Michael mouths "Oh" in the dark. 

"So why were you out last night?"  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo double upload  
> this prob wont happen again  
> just feelin extra inspired lol  
> thanks for readin my trash guysss


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare for that a n g s t  
> and some in the next   
> lesgoo

Michael froze,  _ shit shit shit shit fuCK.  _ A million thoughts were racing through his mind, but that's the only way to sum it up. "W-Well.." He started, trying to think of a reasonable excuse. "I wanted to get a slushie, a-and it was late, and I didn't want to w-wake you up." He lied through his teeth, forcing a smile onto his face.

_ Does he buy it???!!!!  _ His mind hissed frantically as he stared into the dark in Jeremy's direction, "O-Oh uh, c-cool man! But uh w-why was your glasses broken and in the w-woods?" 

"I uh must've dropped them w-walking to 7-11 and an a-animal took them, but w-why were you in the woods?" Michael asked, hoping his story was believable enough.  Jeremy nods, not believing a word. "I was looking f-for you," "Ohh," Michael replies softly, "Sorry I left so suddenly Jer.." The Filipino apologizes.

"Hey hey, it's fine Mikey." Jeremy insists, getting up and walking over to Michael. The latter glanced up at Jeremy, watching as the smaller boy curled around him on the small chair. Michael sniffed slightly, causing Jeremy to tighten his grip around Michael ever so slightly. "It's fine Michael, really.." Jeremy repeated softly, burying his face in the back of Michael's neck. 

"Sori pagibig.." The latter muttered under his breath, "What was that Mikey?" Jeremy asks. "Nothing important," Michael replies defensively. Jeremy nodded but said nothing, “You sure?” He asks one last time. “Yeah, positive.” Michael’s voice lowered slightly when he answered. Jeremy sighs, glancing over at Michael's radio clock. 4:16 am. 

"Michael, you need some sleep. How much have you gotten tonight?" The taller boy asks, setting his head back down next to the back of Michael's neck. "I haven't gotten any Jer," Michael replies honestly, knowing lying wouldn't work with how exhausted he was. "Sleep Michael," Jeremy replies, practically commanding him to do so. The Filipino sighs, relaxing his shoulders and closing his eyes. "Thank you," Jeremy whispers to Michael, listening to his breathing as the latter falls asleep. 

Once Michael is fast asleep, Jeremy pulled out his phone to text Rich. 

 

**Striped Knight (4:31 am)** yoooo dude hav u noticed michaels been acting weird lately 

**Bestbi (4:32 am)** noo??????? y do u ask

**Striped Knight (4:33 am)** he just got bak n i think he lied abut wher he was

**Bestbi (4:44 am)** wait wat he left u????????????????????

**Striped Knight (4:45 am)** ikr 

**Striped Knight (4:45 am)** this is y i asked about the animal creatures dude

**Bestbi (4:46 am)** oooooo dude that makes sense

**Striped Knight (4:47 am)** yeah mannnn

**Bestbi (4:48 am)** well we dont hang out at night so just look out 4 him k? 1 more night of the full moon dude

**Striped Knight (4:49 am)** wait you think hes werwolf ???????????

**Bestbi (4:50 am)** idk dude just wana be sure tho

**Striped Knight (4:51 am)** k dude thanksssss

**Bestbi (4:52)** np

 

Jeremy put his phone back in his pocket, glancing at the sleeping form that is Michael. He sighed, wondering why Michael couldn’t just be upfront with him as usual.  _ Even if it was a bad secret, they always told each other; right?  _ Jeremy wondered. The more he questioned, the more confused he got. Michael groaned, “Jer, you alright?” He asked; his voice sounding wide awake. “Mikey, why don’t you just tell me where you were?” Michael sighed, “It’s not important Jer, I promise if it was life-threatening I would tell you right away.” He lied. He never told Jeremy anything that threatened his life, how he had cut after the bathroom incident. Jeremy didn’t care, so why should he?

“Promise?” Jeremy asked, his voice cutting through Michael’s dark thoughts. “Wha- Oh yeah, sure.” Michael crossed two of his fingers as he said this, not wanting to disappoint Jeremy but not wanting to worry him. “You don’t sound like you are,” The latter commented, his voice getting softer. “Just tired Jer, promise.” Once again Michael’s fingers were crossed. 

“You’re lying to me Michael, I can tell.” The Filipino sighed, “I’m sorry Jer, I can’t!” His voice raised at the end, causing Jeremy’s arms moving off of him as the latter got off the shared bean-bag chair. “Well why not Michael, we used to tell each other everything!” Jeremy hissed, keeping his voice down to not wake up Michael’s neighbors. The still sitting boy glanced up at Jeremy, momentarily looking into his eyes before directing them back down to the ground. “Yeah, we did. But then you-” Michael stopped, only now realizing the salty tears dripping down his face. 

“You left me alone when I was at one of the worse points I’ve ever been! You left me alone, and then I-” Jeremy interrupted Michael, “I know I messed up and I’m sorry! I’ve said this so many times, I thought we were past this! If you can’t let go of the past and be honest with me, I’m leaving!” “Jeremy, wait!” Michael was ignored, Jeremy snatched up his bag and stormed up the stairs. Michael heard Jeremy step out of the house, wincing as he slammed the door behind him. 

Michael let out a choked sob, attempting to wipe away the tears, then realizing Jeremy was still wearing his sweatshirt. The boy curled up into a ball, not caring at how bad he looked. Another sob left his throat, causing more tears to fall. He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, lightly rubbing the old and new scars left on his wrist. “What did I do..”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a schedule figured out  
> ill update every saturday  
> this is the last unscheduled update  
> seeyaaaaaaaaaa


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise itll get less angsty  
> but this needed to happen  
> there will be much fluf  
> i s w e a r

After what felt like hours to Michael, he pulled out his phone to read whoever was blowing up his phone. He opened it and looked at the contact: Christine. 

 

**Shakespeare Fangirl (5:15 am)** why is jeremy ranting to me about how terrible you are?

**Headphones Kid (5:16 am)** oh jeez hes that mad??

**Shakespeare Fangirl (5:17 am)** yEAH. now what did you do?????

**Headphones Kid (5:18 am)** more like what i didnt do

 

Michael sighed, locking his phone and setting it down on the ground next to the bean-bag chair.  _ Good job Michael, Jeremy hates you now!  _ His head screamed at him, a pounding headache forming.  _ He doesn't even care enough that you cut to let you finish your sentence!  _ Michael rested his head in his hands, trying not to cry for the second time that night. 

He glanced at the bathroom door across the room, dark thoughts immediately filling his mind at the sight.  _ Do it, I know you want too! You'll feel so much better, besides, it's not like Jeremy cares!  _ Michael tried to shake the thoughts away, turning away from the inviting door. He shuddered, wiping the last few remaining tears from his face.  _ _ He fell back onto the beanbag-chair, curling up into a ball and falling asleep. 

  
  


Jeremy sighed, shutting his bedroom door behind him. He flopped down on his bead, the room shaking slightly. He practically threw his phone out of his pocket, it almost flying across the room out of his hand. Christine hasn't responded, lucky him. Jeremy set the phone down next to him on the bed, lighter this time. Suddenly, a knock on the front door interrupted his thoughts. The boy groaned, getting up and trudging down the stairs. He flung open the door and saw a short figure standing in the dark,

“Jeremy?” The voice asked cautiously. “Wait, Rich?” Jeremy asked, opening the door slightly wider for the shorter boy to come in. Rich did so immediately, “Jeremy! I wasn’t expecting you to be here, weren't you with Michael?” Jeremy cringed at Michael's name. Rich noticed this, “Wait, did something happen?” Jeremy nodded softly. Rich sighed, watching as Jeremy shut and locked the door behind him. 

“What happened dude?” Rich asked, a confused look spreading across his face. “Long story I don’t want to explain right now.” Jeremy replied defensively, Rich just sighed again. “Seriously, you left Michael. Alone, at night. What the hell dude?!” The shorter boy grabbed Jeremy’s arm, forcing the key out of his hand to unlock the front door. “You know we have to go back, right?” Jeremy sighed, “Yeah..” Rich looked at Jeremy and forced a smile. “Great!” Then with more bitterness in his tone, “Let’s go.” The taller boy sighed as Rich led him out of the house, still holding his arm. “Do you have a car?” Rich asks, Jeremy shook his head. “Well I guess we’ll be walking in the cold then.” Rich replies, forcing Jeremy to walk faster next to him. They practically ran in silence, eventually reaching Michael’s neighborhood. 

Jeremy pulled his arm out of Rich’s grip, panting as he crouched down on the cold pavement. Rich laughed slightly, glancing down at the hunched over boy. “Not the athletic type aye?” Jeremy rolled his eyes, standing up shortly after. 

_ “Jeremy.”  _ The boy jumped, covering his mouth to mask a small yelp. Rich looked at him concerned, “What’s up dude?” He asks, worry filling his voice.  _ “I apologize for returning so suddenly, but Michael is in danger.”  _ “Wait, what?” Jeremy accidentally asks out loud. “Uhh Jeremy, what’s going on..?” Rich questions again.  _ “Your an idiot Jeremy, don’t talk to me out loud. Now, Michael is in danger of himself; you need to hurry.”  _

“I think we need to get going Rich, hurry along to Michael’s y'know?” Jeremy told Rich, trying not to sound too panicked. “Uhh alright dude,” Rich complies, “Lead the way.” Jeremy nods, breaking into a run towards Michael’s house, Rich shortly behind him. THe taller boy is at the point of heaving as he reaches Michael’s doorstep, he was lucky he even managed to find it in the dark, but then again it’s his second home. 

_ “Don’t barge in, you remember where the key is right?”  _ The Squip asks,  _ Yeah.  _ Jeremy replies, bending down and grabbing the key hidden under the mat. Rich watches as Jeremy does so,  _ “Go in slow, you don’t want to startle Michael, that could make his state worse.”  _ The supercomputer instructs. This only worries Jeremy more, the boy sticks the key in the lock and slowly turns to knob, lightly pushing the door open with his side. He motioned for Rich to follow, the shorter boy only nodding and following him in. Jeremy softly shuts the door behind Rich, walking into the kitchen where the basement door is located.  _ “Michael is in the basement bathroom, but he needs an ambulance. He is about to pass out.”  _

_ From what?!!  _ Jeremy practically yells out loud, biting his lip to keep him from doing so.  _ “I believe it’s blood loss, but since you still haven’t drank the Mountain Dew, my sensors are fuzzy.”  _ By now Jeremy’s shaking from fear, “Come on Rich, I think Michael’s in the basement.” The taller boy tells Rich. “Yeah,” Rich replies. Jeremy makes his way over to the basement door, careful not to step too hard on the old wooden floor. He slowly opens the basement door,  _ “He’s out, get Rich to call an ambulance.”  _ The Squip interrupts his thoughts. 

“Rich, call 911 and get an ambulance over here, NOW.” Jeremy orders, turning around to face Rich. “Wait, why?” Rich asks, his voice full of confusion. “Just do it Rich, please.” Jeremy begs, “Alright,” Rich complies, pulling out his phone and dialing the number in. “I’m gonna go downstairs,” Jeremy mouthed to Rich, the latter nodded. Jeremy flew down the stairs, pausing once he was down there look around. The bathroom door was open and the light was on,  _ “He’s in there.”  _ The Squip told Jeremy.  _ I figured.  _ Jeremy replied as he walked into the room, and his eyes were met with a bloody scene. Michael lay in a pool of his own blood, his face morphed into one of pain.

Jeremy almost fainted,  _ What the hell?! Did he do this?!  _ His mind screamed at the Squip.  _ “I, I don’t know Jeremy. Check his arm.”  _ Jeremy bent down and lifted Michael’s exposed arm from the pool of blood, it was covered in old and new scars, gouges in his wrist still bleeding onto the floor. Next to his other arm lie a razor, and a sealed note. It was only now Jeremy noticed the wetness dripping from his face, he sighed; setting down Michael’s bloodied arm and wiping away the tears. He picked up the envelope and flipped it over to see who it was addressed to: Jeremy. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sirens and cars pulling up, he faintly heard Rich and unfamiliar voices talking. He heard (and felt) footsteps pounding down the stairs, his head darting over to the bathroom entrance as three paramedics entered the room. “Are you Jeremy Heere?” One asks, Jeremy nodded. 

“And is this… Michael Mell?” Again Jeremy nodded, they thanked him and rushed over to Michael. The two guys hoisted the lifeless body off of the ground and onto a stretcher the third had. “Um can I ride to the hospital with him?” Jeremy asks, quickly shoving the envelope into his pocket. “Do you know him?” “Y-Yeah,” The boy stutters, “Are you related in some way or..?” The boy thought fast and lied, “I’m his b-boyfriend,” “Alright then Jeremy, follow us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof  
> angst  
> this was fun to write  
> seeya next saturday  
> byeeeeeeeeeee


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof heres an update  
> lesg0

Jeremy sighed, glancing over at the unconscious boy in the hospital bed. Michael’s breath was slower and calmer then Jeremy had ever seen it before, and that fact scared the boy a bit. “Hey, Jeremy.” Rich’s voice broke into Jeremy’s thoughts, the latter looked up at Rich, who was standing in the doorway.

He saw Rich visibly sigh, “Visiting hours are over Jeremy, do you want me to drive you home?” Jeremy nodded; regret washing over his face as he stood from the uncomfortable chair and walked out of the room. As the two boys padded down the hallway, Jeremy spoke up. “Do you think he’ll be okay?” His voice laced with fear, Rich glanced out a passing window into the dead of night.

“I.. I don’t know Jeremy, I mean I hope he will but…” Rich let his sentence trail off, allowing Jeremy’s mind to fill in the blank. “Oh,” Jeremy practically whispered as the sleeve of his cardigan darted up to wipe tears from his eyes. Rich nodded, a mournful “Yeah,” slipping from his mouth. They eventually reached the elevator, the ride down silent enough you could hear a pin drop onto carpet. The pair briskly walked out of the hospital, not wanting to be in the deathly environment any longer. 

The cold night air quickly made its presence to Rich, as the shorter boy started shivering as soon as they left the building. “You alright?” Jeremy asked cautiously, Rich nodded frantically. “Y-Yeah, just glad I p-parked close.” His teeth were audibly chattering as he replied, Jeremy nodded, matching Rich’s now faster pace to his car.  

Once they were inside, Rich immediately shoved the key into the lock, starting the car and the heating. The latter sighed, relaxing into the not-so-cold anymore seat. 

“You good now?” Jeremy asked, Rich nodded in reply. The shorter boy started driving, eventually rolling down his window when it got too stuffy. Jeremy glanced at the time: 5:54 am. Before he knew it, Rich pulled up into his driveway. “Oh uh, thanks for taking me home Rich.” “It’s not problem man! Want me to take you to see Michael tomorrow?” Rich offered, “That’d be great, thanks.” Jeremy answered, starting up the sidewalk to his door. “Anytime!” Rich called as Jeremy stepped inside, the latter soon hearing Rich drive away. 

Jeremy sighed, settling himself down on a barstool at the center island. He pulled out his phone, opening a text from Christine. 

 

**Shakespeare Fangirl (6:01 am)** dude! what happened with michael? rich told me hes in the hospital!

**Striped Knight (6:02 am)** m not in the mood 2 talk bout it

**Striped Knight (6:02 am)** 2 depressed ig

**Shakespeare Fangirl (6:03 am)** oh, sorry for asking

**Striped Knight (6:04 am)** nah its cool

 

The boy set his phone down, a wave of depression hitting him. He laid his head down on the counter, using his arms to cushion it from the cold tile. All he could think about was Michael,  _ Is he doing to be okay? _ His mind was racing. He felt the Squip’s form appear beside him, “feeling” one of it’s arms around him.  _ “You seem depressed.”  _ It commented, it’s monotone voice ringing in Jeremy’s ears. “No shit..” He grumbled out loud, the Squip ignored his comment.  _ “All over Michael?” _

 

“I mean yeah, he’s my best friend and he tried to kill himself, why wouldn’t I be sad?” Jeremy answered with another question, only talking aloud because no one was home. He heard the Squip sigh,  _ “Normal friends don’t lay on a table and mourn, not even best friends Jeremiah.”  _ Jeremy went to glance at his Squip, but the hologram disappeared,  _ Wait, what?  _ His mind called out; but if the Squip was listening it didn’t reply. Jeremy sighed, re-burying his head in his arms. Before he knew it, the boy fell asleep. 

 

Jeremy woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing beside him, “Ugh, wha-” He asked no in particular. He blinked away the crust in his eyes, lifting his head up and grabbing his phone with his now free arms. He glanced at the caller ID:  **Bestbi**

He sighed to himself, answering the call and putting the phone up to his ear. “Hello?” “Oh hey Jeremy, did you just wake up?” Jeremy noticed Rich’s voice was peppy and happy, “Uh yeah, what do you need?” The boy tried his best not to sound rude. “Well I just wanted to tell you that Michael’s out of critical condition, but he still hasn’t woken up..” Rich’s voice trailed off at the end, “Oh, well do they know when he will?” Rich paused.

“They think it’ll be in a day or so, so try visiting him tomorrow after school?” He asked Jeremy, “Yeah, sounds good. Thanks Rich,” “Mhm, see ya Jeremy.” Rich hung up, leaving Jeremy alone with his thoughts once again.  _ “You need to eat Jeremy,”  _ The Squip said, startling the boy. “Ah! Oh uh sure I guess..?” The Squip rolled it’s eyes,  _ “It’s been almost 24 hours since you last ate, I don’t care what it is, but you need to eat.”  _ Jeremy sighed, getting up off the barstool and walking over to the refrigerator. He lazily opened it, grabbing a water bottle out of it. 

_ “That’s not food Jeremy,” _ The Squip commented sourly, “I know, but we don’t have anything good so I’ll just deal.” Jeremy shot back, moving around the center island and sitting back down. The Squip just rolls it’s eyes in response. Jeremy sets the water bottle down on the counter, pulling out his phone and opening Youtube. He starts playing a random video, the people’s voices filling the once quiet house. 

The boy isn’t paying attention though, his mind wandering back to Michael. Jeremy watches as the form of Keanu Reeves “sits” on a stool next to him, observing Jeremy’s thoughts. Suddenly Jeremy’s phone buzzes, but he just ignores it.  _ “I’d recommend checking that,”  _ The computer states, bringing Jeremy back from his daydreams. 

“Oh uh yeah, sure??” Jeremy’s voice fills with uncertainty at the end, his eyes moving the boy’s attention to the phone. He sees a text notification, “Oh it’s just a text,” Jeremy says to himself. He grabs his phone off the table, exiting Youtube and going to messages. 

 

**Headphones kid (6:17 am)** why the hell am i still alive jeremy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that  
> that is a shitty cliffhanger  
> seeya next saturday


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late and short!  
> had a lot going on this week  
> i promise the next update next saturday will be the normal length!

Jeremy froze, “Didn’t Rich say he’d wake up tomorrow???” He practically screamed at the Squip, the hologram started laughing. _“Of course it would be sooner than tomorrow, he just bled out!”_

“Wait, Rich lied?” The Squip stopped laughing, it’s face morphed into one of deep thought.  _ “I- I don’t know.”  _ It confessed,  _ “You haven’t had the mountain dew, therefore I cannot predict or.. Know.”  _ Jeremy sighed. “I’m still not drinking it.” The computer rolled its eyes,  _ “Maybe not right now, but you may want to when the time arrives.”  _

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Jeremy shot back, the Squip didn’t respond. Jeremy glanced back down at Michael’s text, not knowing how to respond. 

_ “Don’t respond, call Rich and ask about it.”  _ Jeremy sighed, pulling up Rich’s contact and pressing call. “Yeah?” The latter answered, “Hey, um,” Jeremy started. “How did Michael get his phone back?” The call ended, leaving Jeremy in silence.  _ “He’s hiding something.”  _ “No shit!” Jeremy snapped at the computer, turning off his phone. 

The computer raised its hands defensively,  _ “Hey, I’m only trying to help.”  _ It laughed slightly after, telling Jeremy it thought his outburst was funny. 

“This isn’t funny!” The latter's voice raised at the end, his irritation showing more clearly. The Squip rolled it’s eyes, the hologram disappearing shortly after.  _ “I’d respond to Michael now if I were you,”  _ It’s voice ringing in Jeremy’s head, the boy only sighed; giving in and getting up Michael’s contact. 

 

**Striped Knight (6:28 am)** uhhhhhhh

**Striped Knight (6:29 am)** how did u get ur phone nyways?

**Headphones Kid (6:30 am)** answer my question 1st.

**Striped Knight (6:31 am)** i dunno man

**Headphones Kid (6:32 am)** ur lying. 

**Striped Knight (6:34 am)** fine i am

**Headphones Kid (6:35 am)** thx 4 admitting it, now tell me. 

**Striped Knight (6:36 am)** no

**Headphones Kid (6:37 am)** you saved me didnt u 

**Striped Knight (6:38 am)** shit

**Headphones Kid (6:39 am)** wat the hell jer

**Striped Knight (6:40 am)** im not srry

**Headphones Kid (6:41 am)** oc ur not

**Headphones Kid (6:42 am)** bye richs here imma ask him

**Striped Knight (6:43 am)** whAT

 

Jeremy sat down his phone, sighing in frustration.  _ I need a ride, who may be able to take me?  _ The Squip reappeared next to him, rolling it’s eyes.  _ “I’m not an uber app Jeremy, but Jake may be able to take you.”  _

Jeremy immediately picked up his phone, shooting Jake a text. 

 

**Striped Knight (6:46 am)** hey can u take me 2 the hospitl ?

**Prep Man (6:47 am)** uhhhh sure y?

**Striped Knight (6:48 am)** ill explan later get me rn

**Prep Man (6:49 am)** k man

 

The boy stood up, tucking his phone into his cardigans pocket.  _ “Go wait by the door Jeremy,”  _ This time the latter rolled his eyes, walking over to the door and leaning against it.  _ “Jake should be here in 4-5 minutes.”  _ The computer commented, following Jeremy over to the door. The hologram stood in front of Jeremy, looking him up and down. 

_ “You really want to see Michael in that?”  _ It asked, voice hinting at disgust.  _ Yes, is that a problem your majesty?  _ He could see the computer biting back a remark, instead it just shook its “head” and scowled. 

Jeremy head a car pull up into his driveway, his attention turning to that as the hologram disappeared. He threw open the door, hastily shutting it behind him as he ran out to the car. 

“Hey Jake!” He greeted as he opened the car door, quickly sitting down in the seat and shutting the door. “Hey Jeremy, the hospital right?” Jake asked, “Yeah,” He saw the latter nod from the front seat. The car took off, both boys deciding to stay silent. 

The car stopped at the front of the building, Jake unlocking the doors so Jeremy could get out. “Thanks man,” Jeremy said softly, opening the car door and stepping out. “Mhm,” Jake replies, Jeremy shutting the door after. 

He ran into the hospital, deciding to take the stairs to Michael’s room instead of the elevator. He dashed up the stairs, reaching Michael’s floor quickly. Jeremy speed-walked down the hallway, quickly locating his room. He ran up to it, opening the door and walking in. 

“Michael!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this isnt to bad  
> :/  
> seeya next weekand  
> bye byee


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this is better then the last chapter  
> it was a filler due to my limited time that week  
> sorry!  
> heres the chapter:

"Rich," Michael started, "I have to get out of here!" Rich sighed, sitting down in the chair next to Michael’s bed. “I know, but what if they don’t let you?” Rich glanced at the Filipino, visual distress becoming clear on his face. “They have too! I can’t be here tonight when I-”

“Michael!” Jeremy’s voice filled the room, the door hitting the wall as the boy stepped in. Panic momentarily flashed across Michael’s face, but he quickly hid it. “Oh uh, Jeremy! What are you… What are you doing here?” Rich asked, scratching the back of his neck. Jeremy cocked an eyebrow, his eyes slightly narrowing in suspicion.   
“I could ask the same to you, Rich.” “Oof..” Michael quietly muttered, pulling the shitty hospital covers farther up his barely covered body. “I was just checking on Michael, seeing if I could find out when he was getting out..” Rich let his half-lie drift into the silence, looking up at Jeremy. 

Jeremy decided to ignore Rich’s comment, “I presume you told Michael how he’s still alive?” His tone slightly irritated.  _ “Jeremy, you need to stop. Just calm down.”  _ The Squip’s voice ringing in Jeremy’s head, but he ignored this too. “Well, do you have an answer?” Rich just stared blankly at Jeremy, Michael’s gaze lingered between the two, noticing the tension filling the air. 

Finally, Rich broke the silence. “Can I.. talk to you outside, Jeremy?” The latter nodded curtly, stepping out of the room. Rich glanced at Michael apologetically, getting up and following Jeremy out. 

Jeremy’s eyes bored into Rich, “What are you doing here?!” The latter stayed silent. “Well??!” “I can’t tell you that.” The shorter boy finally spoke up, “Why?” Jeremy asked, irritation slightly fading from his voice. “It’s not my secret to tell.” 

With that, Rich turned around and walked back into Michael’s room; leaving Jeremy standing in the hallway. The former glanced at the room’s clock, 7:23 am. “We’ll get you out of here in time,” Rich muttered to Michael. 

The sound of converse walking on tile filled the air as Jeremy walked back into the room, shock still visible on his face. “I’m gonna go Michael, see ya later.” Rich said quickly before jogging out of the room, leaving the pair alone in the room; the heart monitor only breaking the silence. 

Jeremy sighed, sitting down next to Michael. “What’s been up with you Mikey, you’ve been acting really weird..” The former stated quietly, glancing up momentarily at his friend. He heard Michael sigh, “Well.. Jer.. A lots been going on, and I.. I can’t tell you why.” The boy’s voice filled with sorrow.

“Why can’t you? We tell each other everything..” Jeremy whispered, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Michael inhaled sharply, “Jeremy, I want to, I swear!” He pleaded. “But I can’t it’s too risky I’m sorry!” Jeremy eyed Michael sadly, not needing to say anything. The latter sighed, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Jer I…” Michael started, but was cut off. “No Michael, I don’t want to hear it.” Jeremy’s voice shook with every pronunciation. He buried his head in his knees, listening to Michael’s breathing next to him. Soon enough, he fell asleep. 

The Filipino shuddered, glancing at the clock next to him: 8:14 pm. “Fuck, Jeremy slept all day!” Michael muttered, taking his phone off the nightstand and immediately calling Rich. “Yeah?” The latter answered, his voice filled with confusion. 

“Hey, uh Jeremy slept here all day and so did I and I really need to leave this place before the sun sets.” Michael explained in a hushed tone, glancing every so often at the sleeping boy next to him. 

“Fuck,” Was all he heard on the other line, “I’ll be there soon.” Rich immediately hung up; leaving Michael to set his phone back down. “Jeremy” The latter spoke in a normal tone, looking over at Jeremy. “You need to wake up, it’s time to go..” His voice trailed off, the boy didn’t stir. 

Michael sighed, reaching his arm over to Jeremy and lightly shaking his shoulders; still nothing. The Filipino groaned in frustration, shaking Jeremy more violently than before. “Ugh, what?” Jeremy muttered, his eyes fluttering open.

“Finally,” Michael grumbled, pulling his arm away. Jeremy glanced at Michael, then at the clock. “Wha- I slept here all day?!” He exclaimed, face turning to shock; Michael only nodded. “Rich will be here soon to pick both you and me up, just be patient.” The latter commented, sitting up in the hospital bed. 

Jeremy carefully watched Michael’s movements, taking note of everything he does. Michael notices the former’s gaze and turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow in confusion. “No.. Nothing!” Jeremy stutters, moving his eyes to look at the floor. He felt his face flush unintentionally, moving his head downward more to hide the color from Michael. 

The latter cocked his head, confused; but he said nothing. He heard a knock at the hospital door, “Come in!” He called out; turning his attention back to Jeremy. Rich opened the door and stepped in, looking out the window at the darkening sky almost immediately. 

“You guys ready to go?” He asks, looking from Michael to Jeremy. “Yeah,” Michael groans, stretching again and pulling the blankets off his body. He grabbed his clothes off the nightstand and quickly changed, noting the time of night.

He flipped his legs over the side of the bed, standing up. “Wait, where’s your iv?” Rich asked, glancing at Michael’s barren arm. “They took it out last night,” He hastily replied, looking over at Jeremy.

“You ready Jer-Ber?” He asks sweetly, pitying the flushed boy. Jeremy nodded slightly, standing up abruptly. “Alright, now we have to be fast, you have everything Michael?” The latter nodded at Rich, “Okay, good. Let’s go!” He yells, dashing out the door. Michael and Jeremy following close behind. 

The trio hear a faint alarm coming from Michael’s room, which only made them run faster. The alarm grew louder as they ran down the stairs, shoving people out of their way. “Hey, you three; stop!” A voice yelled behind them, one that they promptly ignored as they made their way to the entrance. Rich flung open the doors, the glass hitting the walls of the “room” 

The boy paused for a moment, searching in the ever-fading light for Rich’s car. “There!” The latter pointed to a shadow under a tree, his voice prompting the other two to run faster. Michael flung open the passenger seat door, dropping into the seat with force; Rich and Jeremy following close behind. 

Michael looked through the window at the almost-set sun, “Fuck..” He turned to Rich and mouthed:

“We don’t have enough time.” The latter’s eyes widened in fear, nodding hastily. Jeremy’s eyes wandered between the two people in the front seat, confused out of his mind. 

Rich shoved the key into the slot, slamming his foot on the petal and speeding out of the parking lot. “Woods,” He mouthed to Michael, the Filipino nodded. Jeremy sighed from behind them, leaning his head on his hand and gazing out of the window. The last rays of sunlight illuminating the darkening sky, Michael’s breaths quickened. “Are we almost there?” He asks, voice filling with anxiety.

“Yeah yeah,” Rich huffed, him too in panic. He pulled into an empty lot at the edge of the woods, unlocking the car. “Get out.” He whispered to Michael, causing Jeremy to look at him. 

Michael threw open the door, bounding out onto the grass and running into the woods. “What the hell Rich?!” Jeremy shrieked, trying to open the locked car door. “Jeremy calm down!” The former yelled back, turning around to look at him. 

“Where the hell did Michael go?!” Rich sighed, “He doesn’t want you knowing Jeremy, you know this; now let’s take you home.” The latter looked at the open door, then at Rich. “Jeremy no!” Rich screeched as Jeremy climbed over the middle of the car, jumping out of the car. 

Jeremy flipped Rich off from behind, running into the woods after. Rich only sighed, shutting and locking the car door. He propped his feet up on the dash, turning on his music.  _ This is going to be a long night…. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this isnt t e r r i b l e  
> buh byeeeeeee


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im baaaaack!  
> im actually really happy with this chapter  
> i think its my favorite so far

Jeremy threw himself into the forest, pausing for a moment to catch his breath. “Michael!” He called out, no response. The boy sighed in frustration, peering around in the inky darkness. “MICHAEL!” He yelled louder, still nothing. Jeremy wandered deeper into the forest, calling Michael’s name every so often. But the whole time he couldn’t shake the feeling he was being followed. 

The sound of feet on leaves echoed into the night, that was soon joined by another pair of feet barely out of sync with Jeremy’s.  _ “Jeremiah,”  _ the Squip’s voice filled the latter’s mind.  _ What?!  _ The former shot back at the computer, his tone reeking of irritation. He could practically feel the computer roll its “eyes”  _ “You are not alone, something is following you.”  _

Jeremy let out an excited gasp, but kept the thought in his head.  _ Is it Michael?!  _ He head the Squip sigh,  _ “I do not know Jeremy, just be careful.”  _ Jeremy’s excitement faded. “Oh,” He sighed, turning his attention to the crunching of the leaves behind him. Then there was breathing along with them, heavy, almost like panting. 

The boy felt his heart skip a beat in fear, “Oh no.” He breathed out.  _ “RUN.”  _ The Squip screamed at him, causing Jeremy to break into a run, soon hearing the crunching of leaves behind him get louder behind him. Whatever it was, it was now chasing him, in pursuit of the prey; in this case: Jeremy.  _ “Turn right, then forward.”  _ The supercomputer instructed calmly, the breathless boy nodded to himself, continuing with the Squip’s instructions. A growl made itself known behind Jeremy, motivating him even more to continue fleeing. Suddenly, the dark shape once behind him lunged past him and turned around, Jeremy could now see the creature’s form in the dark. It’s dark fur bristled, brown eyes gleaming in the faint moonlight. 

_ “Jeremy what the hell are you doing, run!”  _ The Squip hissed in his ear, voice hiding more panic than it would admit to. Jeremy just stared at the creature, his fear fading away. “But I’m not afraid,” He spoke aloud, kneeling down to get eye-level with the creature. “Shh shh shh.. I’m not going to hurt you..” Jeremy whispered, looking into the form’s eyes. “No need to be afraid..” He mumbled, inching closer to the “animal” 

It cocked its head to the side as Jeremy moved closer, not knowing why he wasn’t afraid. It’s fur lowered to its normal state, resting calmly on the creature’s muscles. Jeremy smiled slightly, sitting down on the dead leaves. He patted the ground in front of him, beckoning the creature (that looked eerily like a wolf) to come closer. It sensed no danger, padding forward until it’s snout was only inches from Jeremy’s face. It lunged forward sniffing the boy’s face lightly, not wanting to scare him away. 

The latter laughed slightly as the creature’s whiskers brushed his face, his smile growing. Jeremy reached out a hand and slowly brushed the creatures face, feeling soft coarse fur underneath his fingers. He scratched its ears softly, the latter still sniffing Jeremy’s face. 

_ Michael would really like you, _ Jeremy thought to himself. The creature finally pulled it’s nose away, sitting down in front of the boy. “Have you seen my friend?” Jeremy asked out-loud, not expecting an answer. The creature seemed to tense up for a moment, although quickly returning to its normal state. “Must not’ve huh?” Jeremy laughed, petting the wolves’ scruff. The boy looked up at the sky, his eyes lingering around until finding the moon. The light shone down through cracks in the trees, illuminating the dark forest with its silver glow.

Jeremy stood up, “Do ya wanna go near the edge of the woods so I don’t get lost? He muttered to the wolf. It immediately stood up and started walking in the direction Jeremy came from. “Taking that as a yes,” The latter said quietly to himself, beginning to trail behind the creature. He felt the moonlight hit and leave his pale skin, it causing the skin to glow when it did. 

Eventually Jeremy could see the moonlight more clearly, the trees clearing up. The wolf seemed to nod, as if saying “Here we are,” Jeremy sat down, looking over at Rich’s car in the distance, faintly hearing music blaring from it. The creature padded forward, sitting down next to Jeremy, it’s eyes glued to the sky and moon. 

The boy glanced over at it, reaching over and lightly petting its head. He felt it move up slightly, it’s head touching his hand fully. “What are you?” Jeremy wondered aloud, sighing shortly after. He felt the creature sigh too, it moved its gaze over to Jeremy. It moved slightly closer, licking Jeremy’s nose slightly; the latter giggled in response. The creature did it one more time, the boy laughing slightly more. 

The creature seemed to sigh, moving over and sitting next to Jeremy, laying its furry head onto his lap. Jeremy smiled, lightly stroking the chocolate brown fur on its head. It sighed silently, letting the boy pet it.  _ I wanna keep it, _ Jeremy thought, causing the Squip’s hologram to appear in front of him and the creature. Keanu Reeves’ form crouched before them. The computer’s eyes snapped over to the “wolf” it seeming to scan the creature. The hologram stood back up, looming over the two. 

_ “You can’t keep it Jeremiah,”  _ It hissed, Jeremy’s face fell.  _ Wha- Why not? _ He shot back defensively,  _ “Because that right there is NOT A WOLF JEREMIAH.”  _ The Squip snarled in response. Confusion fell onto Jeremy’s face,  _ Then what is it?  _ He saw the hologram “sigh”  _ “I think-”  _ It started, quickly stopping itself before saying anymore. 

The boy glared at the computer, still petting the creature's head.  _ You think what. _ Jeremy was shooting daggers at this point at it’s hologram form,  _ “I do not know if you want to hear this Jeremy,”  _ It replied, voice softer than before.  _ I assure you, I do!  _ The boy pleaded,  _ “Fine fine fine fine fine, but don’t tell me I didn’t warn you. I think the creature is Michael.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gotta tumblr  
> "stormtium"  
> p simple  
> i post memes and when i update my story  
> did i mention almost every one of these chapters is unedited?  
> lol   
> byeee


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got the chapter   
> heregoes

“WHAT!!?” Jeremy accidentally yelled out loud, clasping his free hand over his mouth immediately. The creature's’ head jerked up, looking at Jeremy in concern. “Shh shh…” Jeremy cooed, petting it’s head again. “Sorry..” The creature sighed, laying its head back down in Jeremy’s lap. The Squip’s hologram smiled slightly,  _ “It doesn’t seem too far off Jeremy.”  _ It replied.

Jeremy shook his head slightly,  _ Nonononono it's not Michael it can’t be Michael’s not a wolf! He probably just got lost in the woods or something..  _ Jeremy told mainly himself, not wanting to believe what the Squip said. The hologram rolled it’s eyes, giving Jeremy a knowing look.  _ “Do you really believe that?”  _ It questioned smugly.  _ N..No..  _ Jeremy didn’t know he could stutter in his mind, but he did anyways. 

_ “EXACTLY.”  _ The computer practically yelled at the boy, the latter trying not to jump.  _ “It HAS to be Michael!” But Michael isn’t a wolf thing..  _ Jeremy replied softly. The hologram stepped closer to Jeremy and the wolf, leaning over so it’s face was only inches away from Jeremy’s.  _ “Remember when Rich said there are monsters?”  _ He asked the boy, he nodded slightly.  _ “Mhm, so what makes you think Michael couldn’t be one of them??”  _

Jeremy just paused,  _ “Exactly Jeremiah, try taking him back to the car.”  _ The Squip ordered.

_ I don’t like you calling it Michael yet..  _ Jeremy responded softly, the hologram just rolled its eyes.  _ “Whatever,”  _ It growled, “standing” up again. “Hey there bud, can we get up?” Jeremy asked the wolf. It lifted its head off Jeremy’s lap, looking him in the eye before standing up and stretching slightly. “Thanks..” Jeremy mumbled, standing up. 

_ “Good, now walk towards the car, slowly.”  _ The boy slowly moved in the car's direction, watching the wolf pad cautiously behind him. “Shh shh it's okay..” Jeremy cooed soothingly, watching the creature creep closer. He walked closer and closed to Rich’s car, smiling to himself as the wolf followed. 

Eventually Jeremy was only inches away from the car, the wolf a few feet from him. Rich seemed to see what was going on and had turned off the music, unlocking the car doors for Jeremy and the wolf. Jeremy pressed himself to the side of the car, opening the backseat door slowly, just enough for it to fit. It jumped back, ears flattening. 

Jeremy sighed, _“Jeremiah, it isn’t going to go in without a fight. You need to use some force, grab it by the scruff and throw it in.”_ _Wha- “JUST DO IT.”_ The Squip yelled in his ear. The creature noticed Jeremy’s pause, moving closer slightly. 

“Shhh, come on, shh…” Jeremy cooed, beckoning the wolf closer. It cautiously moved forward, then stopped. “Wha-” Jeremy started, but was interrupted by the wolf running back into the woods at top speed; leaves crunching as it sped away.  _ “FOLLOW IT!”  _ The Squip screeched, causing Jeremy to wince. “Okay okay okay!” He yelled and ran after the wolf, barely keeping it in sight. The form winded between the trees, more agile than Jeremy had expected.

After what seemed like hours of running, the wolf stopped. It seemed to nestle something in the leaves. “What the..” Jeremy muttered, walking over to the wolf. It looked up at Jeremy, not looking surprised it was followed. He bent over, moving the rest of the leaves out of the way: It was Michael’s clothes. “Wha- What the hell…..” He choked, sitting down on the ground and picking up Michael’s glasses (that happened to be perfectly perched on top of his folded clothing) 

He turned to look at the wolf, “Do you know what happened to him?” The creature froze for a moment, nothing moving. “I’m taking that as a no..” Jeremy muttered, setting Michael’s glasses back down on the pile of clothing. He sighed, picking up the bundle of clothing (plus glasses and headphones) and standing up. 

“Comeon..” He muttered, beginning to walk back to Rich’s car. He heard the crunching of leaves behind him, telling him the wolf was walking behind him. Jeremy sighed, a million thoughts racing in his head. The creature sped up in pace, now walking in sync with Jeremy. The boy glanced down at the wolf, sighing again. It looked up at him, cocking its head to the side in confusion as to say: “What’s wrong?” 

Jeremy only sighed again, moving his gaze back to in front of him. Eventually the lights of Rich’s car flooded his vision, causing him to wince slightly. The wolf rubbed its head on Jeremy’s thigh, trying to comfort him. The latter sighed, scratching the creature's head with his free hand. Jeremy eventually stopped, beginning again to walk forward. 

He moved towards the car door, opening it and motioning for the wolf to get in. In the heat of the moment and the urge to comfort Jeremy, it got inside; not realizing what he had just done. Jeremy smiled to himself as it got in, him shutting the door softly behind it. He walked forwards slightly, opening the shotgun door and getting in. Rich looked at him confused, “What’s up with the dog-thing man? I thought you were looking for Micha- Oh.” He mouthed at the end. “Wait what? No I didn’t find Michael, just this nice wolf-thing and his clothing.” Jeremy spoke cluelessly, Rich sighed internally; not too surprised Jeremy didn’t put the pieces together. 

“Whatever man, lets just go to your house.” Jeremy nodded, latching his seatbelt in. Jeremy propped his chin on his knuckle, glancing out of the car window into the dead of night, then up at the stars.  _ It’s beautiful..  _ He thought softly, smiling to himself as he watched the galaxies above him. He looked behind him, noticing the wolf sleeping on the backseat, head laying on top of Michael’s clothes.  _ Oh.  _ He thought,  _ Michael.. We left him, and I never got to tell him I-  _

“Hey, Jeremy, let's go.” Rich waved a hand in front of his face, cutting him free from his thoughts. “Oh yeah, sorry..” Jeremy muttered, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the car door. He stepped out into the wind, sighing to himself as he shut the door. He opened the backseat door, “Come on, let’s go..” He cooed to the wolf softly, waking him up. It jumped out of the car, allowing Jeremy to reach in and pull out Michael’s stuff. He buried his nose in Michael’s hoodie, sighing in content at Michael’s smell; he would give anything to have his best friend by his side right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a cliffhanger  
> just felt it was right to leave it off there  
> seeya next weekand!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dunno wat to put here  
> so lesgo

Jeremy sighed, carrying Michael’s clothes carefully as he walked up to his door, fumbling around for a minute to retrieve the key from his pocket. He shoved the key into the lock, turning it and pushing the door open; silently praying his dad wasn’t home. Jeremy motioned for Rich to come in, the smaller boy stepping in, followed by the wolf. 

Once everyone was in his house, he shut and locked the door behind him. “Uhh, my room I suppose?” Jeremy spoke, Rich nodded. The trio trailed up the stairs, Jeremy having to go slowly so he didn’t trip. Rich nudged Jeremy’s bedroom door open, walking in and sitting down on his desk chair. The creature padded in next, immediately laying down on Jeremy’s bed. The latter sighed, walking in and shutting the door. He set Michael’s clothes, headphones, glasses, and phone down on his bed. Rich’s gaze moved from Michael’s items and Jeremy. 

“Rich I..” Jeremy sat down on the bed, “I don’t think Michael's coming back..” He choked out. Rich could see tears forming in Jeremy’s bright blue eyes. “Don’t say that, he will, trust me..” The shorter boy said softly, pity in his eyes as he observed Jeremy. “And how do you know that?” Rich sighed, but didn’t reply; he only glanced at the sleeping form of the wolf on the bed. 

“Well, tell me!” Jeremy pleaded, Rich shook his head. “You.. You aren’t ready for it Jeremy.” “But I am!” The former protested, causing Rich to once again shake his head. “I will give you a hint, okay?” Rich bargained, Jeremy paused. He slowly nodded, “He is here with us Jeremy.” “Wha- But he’s not! Don’t lie to me Rich!” 

The latter only laughed, turning his back to Jeremy and pulling out his phone. “Have fun figuring this out..” He muttered to himself, just loud enough for Jeremy to hear. 

Jeremy sighed, turning and laying down beside the creature. “Do you know where Michael is?” He whispered to it, sighing when the wolf only snored. 

Jeremy sighed, turning to his other side so he wasn’t facing the wolf. “I miss Michael,” He thought out loud, moving his curtains out of the way so he could see outside. The bright rays of sunlight breaking the dark of night, the grass shining with dew. The wolf beside him shot up, beginning to howl and whine as it jumped off the bed and ran around the tiny room. 

“I think it needs to go out Jer.” Rich grumbled, moving his legs onto the chair to avoid getting stepped on by the frantic creature. Jeremy sighed, moving off the bed and opening his bedroom door, the wolf shooting in front of him and running down the stairs. “Here ya go..” The boy sighed, opening the backdoor. It ran outside, seeming to disappear into the still remaining darkness. 

Jeremy left the door open, moving back up the stairs and into his room. “Did you leave it a way to get back in?” Rich questioned, swiveling the chair to look at the former. He nodded, collapsing back down on the bed next to Michael’s clothing. 

 

Michael stepped back into the house, thankful he left spare clothing in the woods. The baggy grey t-shirt barely above Michael’s thighs, and the blue sweatpants slipping under his feet as he stood. 

He made his way to the downstairs bathroom, practically falling inside, the door slamming shut behind him. Michael finched at the loud noise, moving in front of the mirror and running his fingers through his hair.

His attempt to tame the fluffy mane of chocolate brown hair failed, and even after brushing it with a comb still stuck up in places. He observed the bags under his eyes, taking a moment after to remove the sleep from his eyes. 

A voice behind the door brought Michael back to reality, “Is someone in the bathroom?” The voice yelled, probably to someone upstairs. “Fuck.” Michael groaned to himself, crouching down in an attempt to find a place to hide. The cabinet under the sink was empty when he opened it, “Yay…” He grumbled. 

Michael tried and failed to fit inside, sighing to himself as he fell out of the small space for the second time. Footsteps filled his ears, someone was walking down the stairs. “I dunno Rich, check if you want but..” A weaker voice trailed off, them most likely down the stairs since the footsteps stopped. “Okay.” The first voice replied, Michael now realizing it was Rich. 

Someone moved in front of the door, the person stepping in quickly and bumping into Michael’s crouched form. “Ah-” Michael now recognized as Rich hissed, falling to the ground. “Michael?!” Rich whisper-yelled, looking a the former in shock. “Yes yes it is me,” He replied softly, moving into a sitting position. “But- Oh.” Rich realized what had happened, “Shit, you know!?” It was Michael’s turn to hiss. 

“It was painfully obvious Michael, but Jeremy doesn’t know so that’s good right?” Rich whispered in reply, “Thank fuck..” Michael muttered under his breath. Rich just nodded, pulling himself from the ground. “How are we going to explain this to Jer?” The former asked, looking up at the shorter boy. Rich shrugged, “Top of our heads?” He suggested. The Filipino nodded, standing up. Rich turned around, opening the door and walking out of the bathroom; closely followed by Michael. 

Michael sheepishly walked behind Rich out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, looking around but not finding Jeremy. “Did he go back upstairs?” He asked Rich softly, the latter nodded. 

“Do you want me to go tell him you’re here?” Rich offered, “Yeah,” Michael replied. Rich gave him a quick nod before running up the stairs. A minute or so passed, Michael opting to sit on a barstool to wait. Jeremy soon ran down the stairs, his bright smile being the first thing Michael truly saw. “Jer-bear!” Michael exclaimed, standing up as Jeremy ran into him, pulling the pair to the ground. 

They both began to laugh, Jeremy pulling himself off of Michael and moving the hair out of his face. “I missed you Mika, where were you?” Jeremy laughed, gazing at Michael. “I uh, had to do something?” The latter not even sure his lie was believable enough, hence the question in his tone. But Jeremy being as gullible as he is, he believed it. 

“Man, you could’ve just told me, I was so worried!” Michael nodded, “I should have, yeah. Sorry for leaving so suddenly like that.” Confidence in his lie seeping into Michael’s voice. “It’s fine man, but where’d the wolf-thingy go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> der ye go  
> seeya next weekand  
> byeeee


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pure fluff  
> enjoy my dudes

Michael froze, “U-Uhm,” He stuttered. “W-What wolf-thingy?” Jeremy’s head tilted to the side in confusion, “Erm, it was here like all night, how did you miss it?” “Uhhhhh…” The Filipino paused, trying to think of a plausible lie. “I wasn’t here until now, that's probably why.” Jeremy’s face filled with uncertainty, but he nodded anyway.

“Okay Michael, whatever you say…” The boy muttered the last part, the cheery smile quickly returning to his face. “Anyway, do you want some breakfast?” Jeremy asked, looking at Michael hopefully. The latter nodded, a small smile forming on his face. The boy stood up, followed by the Filipino. They walked over to the counter, Michael sitting down on a barstool. 

“What would you like?” Jeremy asked, looking at him once more. The latter shrugged, “I don’t care what, maybe ask Rich for suggestions?” Jeremy nodded, turning his head in the direction of the stairs. “HEY RICH, WHAT DO YA WANT FOR BREAKFAST?” He yelled up the stairs, making Michael visibly wince. 

A few moments later, Rich yelled back. “I DUNNO, WHAT DO YOU WANT?” Michael laughed slightly, him nor Rich knowing what to have. Jeremy sighed, rolling his eyes slightly. “This is going absolutely nowhere..” He heard his friend mutter, causing him to laugh more. “Just make waffles, easiest thing.” Michael suggested, his smile growing. “But thats so basic!!” Jeremy whined, moving from behind the counter to next to Michael. 

“Well what if I made it, would you eat it then?” The latter prompted, smirking as Jeremy’s face fell and rose. “Would you?? Of course I would!” He replied, the whine in his voice dulling down. “Then I guess I’m making it!” Michael laughed, standing up and moving past Jeremy. He moved around behind the counter, grabbing everything necessary to make waffles. “Hey uh Mika? Can I like watch you make them, I kinda don’t know how to make waffles…” Jeremy muttered the last part, looking at the ground in embarrassment. 

Michael looked at Jeremy, seeing the boy’s eyes directed at the ground. “Of course you can Jer,” Michael said softly, Jeremy seeming to perk up right after. “Thanks Mika,” The latter replied, standing up and walking over to Michael. He made sure to say behind the Filipino as he grabbed the ingredients needed. 

He poured it all into a bowl, mixing it while Jeremy looked over his shoulder. After a minute or so, he stopped and grabbed the waffle maker, moving it next to the bowl. He poured part of the mix into the waffle maker, looking at Jeremy after. “Is that all?” Jeremy asked once Michael was done, the latter nodded.

“Pretty easy isn’t it?” Michael laughed, turning to face Jeremy. The boy’s face was dusted with red, embarrassed he couldn’t figure that out. “Don’t worry Jer, it took me awhile  to know how to do it without looking it up.” Michael reassured him, smiling comforting at Jeremy. The latter nodded, moving closer and hugging Michael slightly. 

Though surprised, Michael hugged back as Jeremy nuzzled his head into the Filipino’s neck. “You should get some sleep Jer, at least after you eat. How much did you sleep last night?” Michael whispered, concerned for his friend. 

“I-I was up all night..” Jeremy stuttered, he was going to lie to Michael but he knew his friend could see through him. “Yeah, you’re sleeping after this.” The latter responded without hesitation, earning a sigh from Jeremy. “Do I have too?” He whined, a firm nod from Michael after. 

The Filipino let go of his friend, turning to the cabinet next to them and grabbing a paper plate. He set it next to the waffle maker, opening it and quickly pulling the waffle from it and practically throwing it on the plate. “Hot hot hot,” Michael hissed, waving his hand in the air to cool it off. Jeremy giggled next to him, watching as Michael unplugged the waffle maker with his not burning hand. 

“Alright Jer, get what you want on it while I make an extra with the rest of the mix.” He told Jeremy, “Okay,” The boy replied, moving over to the fridge and pulling out butter, bending down and grabbing syrup. Holding the two items he walked over to the counter, grabbing a fork and knife from the drawer. Jeremy moved to the other side of the counter, sitting down on a barstool with his food. 

“Wait, your not having one?” Jeremy questioned, looking up at Michael in confusion. The latter shook his head, turning down and pouring the rest of the mix into the waffle maker. “I’m not hungry, I’ll be fine Jer.” He tried to assure Jeremy, shutting the lid and returning his attention back to Jeremy. 

The boy’s face showed he was thinking, him pausing a moment before saying: “Come here Mika,” His voice was low, which scared Michael a bit, but he complied anyways and walked over to him. “Yes?” He asked, looking at Jeremy. “Now close your eyes,” The latter commanded. “Uhh okay..” Michael replied softly, closing his eyes as per Jeremy’s request. He felt something being placing in his mouth, then a hand shutting it. “Eat,” Was all Jeremy told him. 

Michael smiled at Jeremy’s action, eating the waffle then opening his eyes. “Happy now?” The Filipino asked, smiling more than he thought he could. Jeremy nodded, turning back to his plate to eat. Michael took a moment to smile at Jeremy before walking to the waffle maker and opening the lid, setting the waffle on a paper plate and wrapping it in cling wrap. He moved to the fridge, putting the food onto the top shelf. 

He turned back to Jeremy, seeing he had already disposed of his food. He turned to see Rich dash down the stairs, him yelling a quick “Gotta go to Jake’s bye!” Before running out the door. 

“Well then.. Time to sleep.” Michael told Jeremy, walking over to his friend. “Nooooooo!” The boy whined, wrapping his legs around the chair’s. Michael rolled his eyes, grabbing Jeremy’s back and picking him up bridal style. “Wha-” Jeremy protested, but was shushed by Michael putting a finger to Jeremy’s lip. “No buts, you’re sleeping.” Michael told him, walking slightly slower due to Jeremy’s weight to the stairs. He moved up them slowly, careful not to jostle Jeremy. 

Soon enough he arrived at Jeremy’s door, pushing it open with a leg and walking in. He lightly set Jeremy down on the bed, smiling slightly as the latter curled up into a ball. “If I’m gonna sleep, then you can too.” Jeremy told Michael, grabbing his arm and pulling him on the bed before he could react. The Filipino rolled his eyes, “Fine.” he grumbled, adjusting himself to a more comfortable position. The two lay on their sides, facing each other. 

Michael watched as Jeremy visibly shivered, sighing as he pulled Jeremy closer. The former wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, watching as he buried his head into Michael’s chest. “Thanks Mika..” Jeremy mumbled against Michael’s chest, quickly falling asleep. Michael smiled down at the boy, lightly kissing Jeremy’s head before sleeping too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> der ye go  
> merry christmas  
> happy haunkkah  
> whatever ye celebrate  
> have a good one


	12. Chapter 12 (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the length of this chapter, i've been so busy this week with the end of christmas and new year coming up, along with being sick  
> ik none of you want to hear excuses, and im sorry  
> ill post the second part next weekend  
> happy early new year peeps  
> heers the chapter

Michael’s eyes fluttered open, them meeting with the brown fluff of Jeremy’s hair. He smiled as the unique fragrance of Jeremy met with his nose, causing Michael to tighten his grip around the former. He kissed Jeremy’s head again, pulling himself as close as possible to the boy. 

“Nrgh..” Jeremy groaned, his eyes opening too. “Michael?” He asked, his voice raspy from sleeping. “Will you let me turn around?” Jeremy giggled, Michael laughed a little as well. “Of course,” His voice smooth as he loosened his grip around Jeremy, the smaller flipping to the other side to face Michael. 

Jeremy moved up slightly, so him and Michael’s eyes were right in front of each other. Michael felt his face turn bright red, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away from Jeremy’s blue eyes. Michael moved one of his hands up to Jeremy’s face, cupping the boy’s chin with it. Jeremy smiled slightly at Michael’s actions, his chin leaning into the Filipino’s hand. 

Michael felt his face heat up as he leaned forward, closing the gap between the two. Jeremy’s eyes shot open, but soon closed as he got into the rhythm of the kiss. Everything seemed to stand still, the smell and taste of Michael engulfing him. Michael’s hand moved to the back of Jeremy’s neck, moving up and threading through the light brown curls. 

Eventually Michael pulled back, breathing heavily as he glanced at Jeremy’s red lips. “S-Sorry..” The Filipino said softly, going to move his hand from the smaller boy’s hair. “No no no Mika it’s fine..” Jeremy assured Michael, knowing he was going to have to take matters into his own hands. Jeremy leaned forward and pecked Michael on the lips, pulling back and smiling slightly. “Really, it’s fine..” He told softly, looking into Michael’s eyes.

Jeremy could physically see the Filipino’s face redden, “O-Oh uh, thanks J-Jer..” The latter stuttered in shock. Jeremy’s smile grew in delight, him burying his head back into the crook of Michael’s neck. He tightened his grip around Michael, pulling himself more to Michael the previously.

Michael was at a loss for words, the only thing he was able to do was tangle his and Jeremy’s legs together; only increasing their level of contact. Jeremy sighed in content, nuzzling as close as humanly possible to Michael. “I love you..” He heard the latter whisper above his head, much to Jeremy’s delight.

“I love you too…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope that wasnt too bad  
> gave them the kiss :^)  
> seeya


	13. Chapter 12 (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think the next chapters gonna be the last, so it might be a little late  
> here ya goo

Michael didn’t realize he and Jeremy fell asleep until he woke, Jeremy’s head nuzzled deep into the crook of Michael’s neck and collarbone. He smiled down at the boy, kissing his head in a feeble attempt to wake him. 

His tries were to no avail, Jeremy didn’t budge. Michael sighed slightly, wishing the boy wasn’t such a heavy sleeper. 

“Jeremy..” The Filipino whispered, but he received no reply. Michael paused and thought for a moment, thinking of anything that could wake Jeremy. As much as he wanted to let the boy sleep, they needed to talk about what happened before they fell asleep. “Jer-bear..” He whispered again, receiving nothing in return. “Fuck..” He grumbled, moving Jeremy’s head so they were face-to-face.  

“Jeremy, wake up.” Michael said in his normal voice, poking Jeremy’s eyelid with his free hand. Jeremy’s eyes finally fluttered open, looking in to Michael’s eyes confused. “Wha- Why am I awake so soon Mikey?” The boy asked, reaching up one of his hands to rub sleep from his eyes. 

“We need to talk Jer..” Michael told the boy softly, watching his every action. “Are you sure we can’t just go eat first, why does it have to be nowww!” Jeremy whined, turning away from Michael like a child would. The Filipino chuckled slightly, “Jer, we just ate maybe..” He pulled his other arm from the sheets, glancing at his watch. “2 Hours ago.” He stated, turning back to look at Jeremy. 

“Well I-" Jeremy stuttered, “I don't wanna talk about it..” Michael's gaze immediately softened, prompting him to move closer to Jeremy. “Shh shh it's fine, you know we have to, but I guess we can put it off a bit longer..” 

Jeremy nodded in thanks, turning back to face Michael and wrapping him in a hug. “I don't wanna move..” Jeremy whispered, causing a slight chuckle to rise from Michael's throat. “Alright Jer, we don't have to right now…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for readingggg


	14. Announcement - Not a chapter

Hey guys! Uh, I've decided to put this story on hold. I have a lot going on right now, since the end of the school year is nearing and there's a lot of tests and studying for me to do. I will continue this story soon (in a month or so) and give it the ending it deserves. But for now juggling two stories and all that is difficult, and sadly this story has to suffer for a bit. Hope you guys understand!

-Storm


End file.
